Merry Christmas and a Happy Love Life
by Killing Kunoichi
Summary: Actions speak louder than words


A Merry Christmas and a Happy Love Life

He grunted. His scarlet red eyes darted through every envelope in his locker. _'Damn…'_ he thought, _'These partnership request letters are piling up… what I am going to do…?'_ he sighed.

"Popular as always…" a familiar voice of a female said behind him. The white-haired boy turned his head just to see the familiar blonde female roll her green eyes at him.

"Soul, do you really want to be their partner?" she asked. He was unsure. He didn't really know. Though, he thought that if he stayed with Maka, he wouldn't have to deal with clingy and bitchy girls for the rest of the day.

"If you want to, then go right ahead." She said, "But if you don't want to, then you tell them straight in the face. Otherwise, you're going to end up with a mountain of letters." Maka sighed.

"Well, that's what I'm planning anyway." Soul said, "If I don't read them and ignore the amount of letters, then maybe they'll realize that I'm not going to accept them either way." _'Or if I stick by your side, it'll be no problem.'_ He could've said that but he felt like he need not to, seeing that they were always together, since the day they were partners. They've quite gotten used to their own personalities. From time to time, they could hold hands or link arm to arm, or even sit side by side. Everything was practically normal for them, yet the fangirls that Soul _unintentionally_ had (since he never did any physical contact with any girl _intentionally_ except for Maka, yet he was so popular, that's why he ended up with a lot of fangirls) are so jealous about everything Maka and Soul did together.

"Sheesh…" Maka muttered and slapped Soul's head, "Let's go home." He yelped.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. She never said a word as they walked towards the exit, oblivious to the fangirls watching them (although Maka has Soul Perception, she is a bit oblivious to them since she was concentrated too much on Soul). The fangirls glared.

"She is so not fit for Soul. Look at her attitude!" one fangirl complained. Most of their heads nodded.

"Yeah, he deserves someone nicer!" another said. All heads nodded.

"They're total opposites!" the third said, "We should split them up!" everyone agreed and followed to where the couple headed. Unknown to them, Black Star and Tsubaki watched the whole scene.

"Man, what loads of fangirls Soul has!" Black Star complained, "He's really stealing my spot light!" Tsubaki gave a worried look.

"But what if they're going to do something that could harm Maka-chan?" she asked. Her meister shrugged.

"Ah, what bad is going to happen anyway?" he said, "Soul and Maka may be opposites, but they have a mutual understanding to one another. They may have fights but they make up immediately! So whatever those morons are planning, it will never work! Nyah hahahaha!" Tsubaki smiled.

"You really know them a lot, Black Star." She said. He gave her a big smile.

"Yup!" he replied, "Cause I have transcended the Gods myself! So I know most of everything! Nyah hahahaha!" she sweatdropped.

'_I hope everything will be fine…'_ she thought worriedly, _'It's almost Christmas and I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone… Maka… please be okay…'_

"So what are we going to have dinner tonight?" Maka asked, "it's your turn right?" Soul nodded.

"Well, don't forget to turn off the burner or I'll Maka-chop you." She warned. He sighed as they walked their way out of Shibusen.

"Yeah, yeah, Tiny-tits." He replied and sooner, he got a large bruise on his head.

"Ow, ow! Okay, okay! I'll stop!" he shouted. Maka smirked and shoved her thick textbook into her school bag. It was getting late. Soul sighed. At least it was better since he didn't have to stay with a lot of fangirls. But would she hate him if he partnered with someone else? The last time she got mad was when they fought with Blair for the first time… but that was a year, or years ago… when he wasn't a death scythe but now, here he was, already a death scythe… does it mean that everything's over for them…? They still have to fight against the Kishin Asura and they have to save Kidd. There might be a lot of other things to do as well but… where are he and Maka heading exactly? What would they do next if the Kishin was defeated or if they were able to get Kidd back…? What happens now…? Will he go back to his family and live the way he used to, back then when Maka didn't exist in his life…? He doesn't know… and might now yet, for things might get a little too suspense… but for now, maybe he should enjoy this year's Christmas (which will happen a few days from now).

"Oi, Soul!" Maka called out to him. She was already down the stairs, a few meters away from Shibusen.

"What are you doing there?" she asked, "Get down here before we get hungrier!" he dazed a few minutes ago and Maka was there already…? He sighed once more and lazily nodded.

"Soul-kun!" a female voice called out to him, "What's the rush?" he turned around just to see fangirls surrounding his way. He noticed Maka frowning, looking down at the ground. _'Uh-oh…'_ he thought, _'She might end up crying… I have to get out from this group fast!'_

"Soul!" Maka called out to him once more, "I'll be at the library, ok? I need to borrow a book!" she ran up the stairs again, without even saying a farewell. She ignored him all the way. Just then, he noticed liquid flowing down her cheek. Tears. His eyes widened. _'Shit!'_ he cursed in his mind, _'She's starting to cry!'_ Soul sadly watched her back fade as she ran farther away from him. He frowned.

'_This is my fault…'_ he thought, _'I should've done something… it's almost Christmas… I don't want to treat her like this!'_ he glanced at the fangirls surrounding him. They were all too clingy and they smile too much.

"Soul-kun!" one fangirl grabbed his arm, "Be my partner!"

"No, he'll be my partner!" another one grabbed his other arm. He glared at her.

"Let go." He said coldly. They pouted.

"Why are you being mean to us, Soul-kun?" a fangirl asked as they all looked 'sad', "What's bothering you?" he glared at the all of them.

"All of you are in my way!" he shouted as he shrugged of the girls' arms from him, "I have to meet up with Maka!" they all stared silently at him, with cold eyes. He stared back, waiting for them to move out of his way.

"She said that she'll be at the library, right? Wait for her here." Another fangirl said.

"No." he said, "I'm going to her." The fangirls began to scowl.

"Why do you even put up with that bookworm?" the fangirl who first clung to his arm asked, "You don't deserve someone like her!" his eyes widened.

"Yeah!" the other fangirl who clung to his other arm agreed, "She hurts you all the time with that thick book of hers, doesn't she?"

"And she's so underdeveloped!" another fangirl complained, "Just look at her! She's as flat as a chess board!"

"She can't even act like a lady!" another one said.

"Find someone who's more attractive than her!"

"Yeah!" more and more complaints grew. Soul stared back at them with wide eyes. _Did he deserve Maka?_

Tears rolled down on her cheeks. Maka was sitting at the last row of books, with no one to see her. She stared at her knees. _'I knew it…'_ she thought, _'Soul will leave me… for someone better… I don't deserve him…'_ she sniffed.

"Maka…?" a familiar voice of a female called out to her. She looked up just to see Tsubaki's worried face.

"Is there something bothering you?" her best friend asked. Maka frowned some more, resisting the urge to cry.

"Is… it about Soul…?" Tsubaki guessed. Maka's eyes widened. The weapon smiled gently as she sat down beside Soul's meister.

"Tsubaki-can…" she said as she hugged Tsubaki. The weapon hugged back and patted the meister on the back of her head.

"Sometimes…" Tsubaki began, "I can't keep up with Black Star's immaturity." Maka sweatdropped. _'No one can keep up with that moron, Tsubaki.'_ She thought, _'Only you can…'_

"But…" Tsubaki continued on, "even if he's goofy, or when he embarrasses me most of the time, I think… I'd like things to be that way…" she blushed a bit, "Me, as the weapon and Black Star… my meister… even if we're so different, I think it would be best that way, don't you think?" she looked down at Maka's wide-eyed face, as Maka stared back.

"I guess…" she replied. Tsubaki patted her head once more as she smiled gently.

"Same goes with you and Soul…" she said, "Do not ever doubt his trust in you, Maka and do not ever doubt yours in him…" Maka smiled.

"Thanks for the advice, Tsubaki-chan." Maka said, "I guess you're right." Tsubaki's smile grew wider.

"You are always welcome, Maka-chan." She replied.

Soul panted. He was able to escape from those annoying fangirls for now… he sighed.

"_She doesn't deserve someone like you!"_ he remembered one of those fangirl's shouting at him about it. But… does he deserve Maka…? She was the person who protected him and cared for him through all their battles. Sure, she wasn't like many attractive women, but she still has the courage and the will to fight. Her music protected him from the darkness… even now… G… that was the note she chose… it also sounds like 'Sol'. And it sounds just like his name. he gave a grin. _'That's so Maka-like.'_ He thought. He realized that he has shown his soft side to her so many times… he decided he got used to her presence or maybe… something else… all those memories together… her plans were even farfetched… that's what makes her cool… and _amazing_…

"There he is!" the fangirls shouted and they rushed to him before he can even escape.

"Soul-kun, don't leave us!" one by one they started to bicker. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop!" he shouted. The fangirls pursed their lips silently and stared at him.

"I…" he began, "I think it would be best if I stayed as Maka's weapon." He said and all the fangirls gasped.

"Maka may be all those things you say but…" he continued, "She's the coolest person I've ever partnered with…" most of them shrieked in rejection, others cry in their corners.

"Why…?" the fangirl asked. _Because she saved me from the darkness…_

He grinned, "I'm not telling ya."

'_Even if I think Soul isn't my love partner or anything of the like, I trust him…'_

'_So what if Maka's not for me… I trust her…'_

'_And that's why…'_

'_I have to be stronger to protect my partner!'_ even if they were far apart, they could feel the same thoughts ringing into their heads. Soul walked away from the fangirls. They sadly went back to their homes, thinking that Soul won't ever change his mind. EVER.

He was able to make it home, only that Maka wasn't there yet. Blair was in her cat form, licking some milk from her bowl.

"Hi, Soul-kun!" she greeted him cheerfully, "Nya! I bought some soft drinks for Christmas! Want some? They are in the fridge!" he sighed. There was no way the cat would lower its voice.

"No thanks." He said, "Not right now. Have you seen Maka?" he sat down on a chair, waiting for Maka to come and cook (although he's the one who is to cook dinner tonight, he must have forgotten that it was is turn anyway). The cat shook her head.

"Nyah, haven't seen her this afternoon. I think she's in the library." She guessed, "Why? Did something happen?" he sighed and nodded hesitantly.

"Is it… because of your fangirls?" she prodded. He stared at her with disbelief and surprised in his eyes but did not dare himself to nod his head. Blair smirked.

"I knew it!" she said, "So Tsubaki-chan is right!" Soul's eyes widened even more.

"Tsubaki?" he echoed, "How does she get involved with this?" she gave him a knowing look.

"She called me earlier and told me about it." She explained while giggling.

"Did Maka cry?" he asked, his face giving a slight frown. Blair smiled gently.

"Yup, Maka-chan did…" she replied. The whole room was filled with dead silence. Soul was looking down on the empty table while the cat closed her eyes. Soul didn't know how much it affected Maka. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. He couldn't bear it, nor ever wanted it to happen.

"You know…" the cat began, "She values your friendship between you and her. A lot. Even more than the friendships of Black Star and Kidd-kun. Sure she values Tsubaki's and mine as well, but I think you're in a higher level, Soul-kun. You are the first person she has trusted, ever since Spirit-kun cheated on his wife or Maka-chan's mother in particular. And I think… she doesn't want to lose you…" she looked up at him with purple eyes and smiled lightly.

"Remember when you took my side out of Maka-chan's side, when you all thought that I was a witch?" she asked. Soul nodded. He remembered it well.

"I remember her words very well." She said, "_All men are lowlifes._ She treated you nicely because she thought you were different. She valued your friendship and partnership as well." She giggled.

"To put it in a simple way, she loves you." She stated straightforwardly. Soul blinked his eyes. Then he widened them after processing on what Blair had said. He couldn't believe it. Tiny-tits actually love him? Blair laughed at his reaction.

"That's only a hunch, though." She said, and he frowned slightly. Blair laughed once more.

"So you do love her! Or at least you like her!" she concluded, "I knew it!" he blushed.

"I don't like her that way!" he denied the truth, "She's my partner! I'm worried for her!" she continued to laugh.

"But you were a bit happy that she might like you, right?" she asked, still giggling.

"O-of course I am!" he stuttered, "She trusts me as her partner!"

"She likes you _more_ than a partner and friend. And you, Soul-kun, treat her more than that as well, ne?" she giggled. Soul sighed but smiled gently.

"I guess… I really do like her…"

'_Soul…'_ Maka thought of him silently. She was walking through the streets of Death City. Finally reaching her home, _'I really want to stay by your side and to be stronger together with you… I really do… but…'_ she stood infront of the door of her apartment, _'Sometimes I don't think I deserve you… I shouldn't tell this to you yet… I don't want you to worry, besides I want to be stronger to protect you, Soul. I don't want bad things to happen to you…'_ she closed her eyes and opened them again. At the same time she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Blair's voice was heard from inside. Soft steps were heard. The door opened just in time to see Blair's appearance of a cat.

"Nyah! Goodevening Maka-chan!" Blair greeted, "Are you tired? Hungry? Sad? Or angry?" Maka gave a small smile.

"No, I'm fine, that's all." She replied, "Goodevening Blair." She walked past the black cat and slowly opened the door to her bedroom.

"Hey Maka." Soul's voice greeted her gloomy presence. She held back a sigh and turned to see his face splattered with worry. She gave another small smile.

"Hey…" she greeted him back.

"You okay…?" he asked, which still had the aura of concern. She nodded.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm perfectly fine. Did you cook dinner?" Soul's eyes widened.

"I'm supposed to cook tonight?" her asked, particularly himself. Maka sighed.

"I'll cook." She said, "You must be hungry from waiting for me." She was about to head for the kitchen but Soul stopped her.

"I'll do it." He said, "Today's my turn, anyway, so I'll do it. Sorry for the inconvenience." Her eyes widened at his sincerity.

"No problem." She replied, "I'll wait in the living room." She noticed his concerned stare at her. She blushed at this intensity.

"I'll be fine." She reassured him, "I can wait. Besideds, there's a book that I really want to finish in two days." He sighed but smiled.

"Alright, then." He went to the kitchen and started preparing for their dinner. Maka decided to grab her book that she borrowed from the library earlier and read it in the living room. Blair sat down beside Maka.

"What book is that?" the cat decided to start a conversation, knowing what happened earlier.

"The Alchemist by Paulo Coehlo." Maka replied, smiling a bit. Blair noticed.

"You like that book a lot, huh…?" she breathed. The scythe meister's smile grew wider.

"Yeah, I guess I do like it a lot." She said, "It's about one who realizes his Personal Legends."

"Oooh~! That's cool!" Blair didn't really know what it was about though pretended for Maka's sake.

"Yeah…" Maka breathed, "It is… it made me realize a lot of things but what made me realize most was: _'To do it because you want to it.'_ That is the language of enthusiasm. I decided to partner up with Soul because I want to make Death Scythe that's really stronger than my Papa." Blair smiled at Maka's determination. _'She really likes you, Soul-kun.'_ She thought. The scythe meister frowned a bit.

"But what's going to happen to us once it's all over…?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Maka-chan?" Blair asked.

"I mean, if we saved Kidd, defeated Medusa and then the Kishin, what will happen to our partnership?" Maka elaborated, "Will we go to our separate ways once it's all over…? Sometimes I'm scared of that thought… I don't know why yet I'm still scared…" Blair's smiling face turned to worry. _'She's scared to lose you, Soul-kun. She's scared.'_

"Do you love Soul-kun?" Blair asked. Maka widened her eyes. Her cheeks started to blush and looked away.

"Of course… not!" she shouted, denying her feelings, "Besides, it's impossible for Soul to love me or even like me. I'm just a flat-chested, gloomy bookworm to him." She sighed and got up.

"I'll check if Soul is finished preparing for dinner. I'll set the table." She said and walked out of the living room. Blair sighed.

_She really does love you, Soul-kun. She denies it too much and she doubts your love for her… that's the problem._

"Maka-chan, you look so cute!" Tsubaki squealed. She was wearing a red dress, with streaks of gold at the helm of her dress. Maka, on the other hand, wore a white one. Simple, yet it was an elegant dress. It showed much of Maka's small curves. It impressed Soul a bit. He neer noticed her curves before, but it made him skip a heart beat. For the first time in his life, he thinks that he would consider Maka elegant… even thought she was never graceful during her battles… _'An angel…'_ he thought. Maka sighed.

"Thanks for the compliment, Tsubaki-chan." She said, "But it's time for us to go inside." They entered. Everything was the same, except that Kidd wasn't there…. He was stuck inside the Book of Eibon. Liz and Patti tried their best to smile, though they showed their woes. The Shinigami made his speech and the party finally began. Music started playing. People started dancing. Soul chatted with Liz and Kilik about music, Patti and Black* Star started running through the buffet table, eating most of the main course, turkey to be specific, while Tsubaki watched from the sidelines. Maka sighed. Everything was perfectly normal. She went out to the balcony and watched the stars.

'_It's really beautiful tonight…'_ she thought. Her eyes widened at an object at the sky that was shining brightly, yet it did not twinkle.

'_A planet…'_ Maka thought, _'It must be Venus… known as the morning and evening star to most Egyptians… but it's not a star… it's a planet… a true star is when it shines and twinkles at the same time…'_ Maka smiled.

'_A star huh…'_

"Oi Maka." Someone called out to her. She turned her head just in time to see Soul.

"Oh, hey Soul." She greeted.

"You hungry or something?" he asked. Well, she hadn't eaten anything yet but she drank a glass of mango shake.

"Wait here." He said as he went to the line of people where the food was located.

"What the heck is he doing there?" she asked herself, "Oh well… I'll just let him be." She watched the stars again. Just then, she sensed 3 souls behind her (a bit of her Soul Perception is activated). They were three females. More importantly, they were fangirls… _Soul's_ fangirls… Maka sighed and decided to ignore them.

"Hey Bookworm!" One of them shouted, "Turn your head at us! We're talking to you!" Maka sighed once again.

"Sorry, Soul's not with me." She 'apologized', "If you're all looking for him, he's somewhere near the food." She could feel their souls scowling. The Soul Perception bearer smirked.

"Look, here, Bookworm, we're not here for Soul-kun." Another one of the fangirls said, "We're here for you." Maka frowned slightly at their seriousness.

"GIVE UP ON Soul-kun!" the third one said, "Give him up! He doesn't deserve someone like you." Maka furrowed her eyebrows. _'Something must have happened between them and Soul yesterday while I was at the library!'_ she thought, _'I think they're lying!'_

"No way." Maka replied simply. The fangirls continued to scowl.

"What do you need him for, anyway?" the first one asked, "You're not even right for him! With that coarse vibe of yours, how can you even match soul wavelengths with someone as cool as him!"

"He doesn't deserve someone like you!" the second fangirl shouted.

"Yeah!" the third agreed, "He deserves someone better than a flat-chested bookworm like you!" a vein popped on Maka's forehead. The scythe meister turned to face them.

"Look," she began, "I may not be the perfect girlfriend material for Soul but… if someone decides if we should break our partnership, then it has to be Soul and I, not you! And you know what? You can be friends with Soul, but you CANNOT MESS with out partnership!" the fangirls stood there, stunned as ever as Maka glared at them.

"That's a pretty long speech you got there, Bookworm." She saw Soul standing behind the fangirls, with two plates of food. The fangirls looked from behind, surprise looks splashed on their faces.

"You're such an idiot." He said, shaking his head, "But remember this, Maka, you're the coolest partner! It doesn't matter from the outside, but it matters in the inside, right?" Maka smiled.

"You're late." She said, "And I'm hungry." He sighed, still smiling.

"Got it." He said as he walked slowly towards his meister, ignoring the fact that there are fangirls gaping at him. He placed both plates infront of them. They looked up at the stars. The fangirls sighed but they smiled to each other, knowing that both weapon and meister are both IDIOTS. They walked away. Maka smiled lightly. _They're gone._ That made her a bit relieved.

"Hey Soul…" Maka began. Her weapon looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's going to happen to us after everything is all over…?" she asked, "Like, if we bring Kidd back, then we defeat Medusa. Maybe later on, we might defeat the Kishin Asura. What will happen to us?" Soul sighed.

"Beats me…" he replied, "I've been thinking about it lately but… I'll stay by your side no matter what." Maka's eyes widened at Soul's grin. She, too, smiled.

"Thanks." She replied. They said their prayers and started to eat. Even if they never told each other their true feelings yet, they realized one thing: "Actions speak louder than words".

*End*


End file.
